bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch Monkey
Witch Monkey is the tower that appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance The monkey wears a purple dress, a blue cape, and glowing blue eyes. Overview *Has the following effects: **The tower shoots magic blasts at a attack speed of a 0/0/1 Tack Shooter doing 4 pierce and 1 damage, can pop any type of bloon (including Frozen, Lead, and Camo), and charges the base damage by +1 for 3.5 seconds when unused, to a max of 4 damage, up to 3 charged shots can be fired. **Every 50 attacks or when a bloon leaks, it enrages, with attack speed increased by +20%, damage increased by +1, pierce increased by +3, and the effect lasts for 10 seconds. Has a cooldown of 60 seconds. Upgrades Path 1 Stronger Blasts ($610) Increases base damage by +1 damage, and +2 pierce. Even Stronger Blasts ($830) Increases base damage by +2 damage, and +3 pierce. Armor-Piercing Wrath ($3,700) *Description: "Every 50 attacks or when the bloon leaks, it does extra damage to Ceramics, Marbles and MOAB-Class Bloons." *Details: When enraged, the base damage multiplies by 3x for Ceramics and Marbles and 5x for MOAB-Classes. Hypnotic Inducer ($7,500) * Description: "Shoots a hypnotic blast that makes bloons go backwards while damaging bloons." * Details: Every 15 seconds, it shoots a hypnotic blast that makes 10 non-MOAB-Class bloons within the area of effect of 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions, which the said bloons go backwards to the entrance, the effect lasts for 12 seconds, and does 3 damage and 5 pierce while going backwards before expiring, and stacks with the other children. Crits occurs in 5th hit does 30 damage. However, the hypnotized MOAB-Classes cannot be divulged. Range is increased to 55 units. Hypnotic Crisis ($55,000) * Description: "Hypnotic blast can affect MOAB-Classes, and more pwoerful enrage ability when the bloon leaks." * Details: Has the following effects: ** Base attack knocks bloons back by 30% (15% for MOAB-Classes) and attack range is increased to 70 units. ** A Hypnotic Blast can affect up to 20 non-MOAB Class bloons or 5 MOAB-Class Bloons below a O.T.O.M.A. within the area of effect of 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions, which the said bloons go backwards to the entrance, the effect lasts for 15 seconds, and does 5 damage (20 for MOAB-Classes) and 10 pierce while going backwards before expiring. Crits occurs in 7th hit does 60 damage. ** Every 50 attacks or when any bloon leaks, the base damage multiplies by 3x for Ceramics and Marbles and 10x for MOAB-Classes. Also, increases damage by +3 (from base +1), and pierce by +9 (from base +3) when enraged. Path 2 More Charges ($590) Increases damage capacity up to 5. Even More Charges ($935) Increases damage capacity up to 6, and charges the base damage by +1 for 2.7 seconds. Divulging Spell ($5,000) * Description: "Throws a divulging blast that sees children on MOAB-Classes and pops it by other towers." * Details: Every 10 seconds, it shoots a divulging blast that does 10 pierce within the area of effect of 0/0/0 Ice Monkey's attack range that sees children inside M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, allowing to pop the children inside, and the effect lasts 20 seconds. However, the divulged MOAB-Classes cannot be hypnotized. Divulging Aura ($15,000) Ability: It triggers a divulging aura that sees children inside M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, allowing to pop the children inside, in the tower's radius for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 75 seconds. Global Divulge ($60,000) * Description: "Ability make all MOAB-Classes onscreen to see children, and makes these all of it departed." * Details: Global Divulge Ability: All MOAB-Classes onscreen that sees children inside M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, allowing to pop the children inside and the effect lasts 20 seconds. Cooldown is reduced to 60 seconds. Path 3 Faster Shooting ($700) Increases attack speed by +15%. Even Faster Shooting ($915) Increases attack speed by +30% in total. Tribal Witch ($3,250) *Description: "Spawns rocks every few seconds which increases damage to nearby towers within range." *Details: Adds a secondary attack which spawns rocks doing 5 pierce and 2 damage (cannot pop Lead and Frozen bloons), and is spawned every 4 seconds. Every 25 bloons popped by this tower’s secondary attack receive +1 pierce to nearby towers within range with each subsequent attack from this tower, up to 10 total pierce can be stacked. This boost lasts for 5 rounds. Spirit Chieftain ($8,000) * Description: "Specialized spiritual magic which boost towers nearby with different boosts when activating abilities." * Details: Towers within the tower's range gives the following: (stacks up to 3 times, lasts permanently). ** A tower within tower's range that activates the ability which damages bloons, It gives +3 damage to nearby towers. ** A tower within tower's range that activates the ability which boosts towers, it gives +15% range boost and +15% attack speed to nearby towers. ** A tower within tower's range that activates the ability with different aspects (examples: Super Monkey Fan Club, Supply Drop), it gives +1 life and +$50 cash every 3 rounds instead. Avatar of Tezcatlipoca ($48,000) * Description: "Upset that no one notices it, the embodiment of an Aztec deity itself is determined to smash things up that supports other monkeys until it gets the recognition it deserves." * Details: Secondary attack from 0/0/3 does 20 pierce and 5 damage, rocks can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons. Towers within the tower's range gives the following: (stacks up to 6 times, lasts permanently). ** A tower within towers's range that activates the ability which damages bloons, It gives +6 damage to nearby towers. ** A tower within tower's range that activates the ability which boosts towers, it gives +30% range boost and +30% attack speed to nearby towers. ** A tower within tower's range that activates the ability with different aspects (examples: Super Monkey Fan Club, Supply Drop), it gives +2 lives and +$100 cash every 3 rounds instead.Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers